Doodeling
by Maximumsuperiority
Summary: Sammy doodles random things in science class. hehehehe


1**Disclaimer: you know what? I'm just gonna say it.. I'll be nice.. I'll... WHAT THE HELL! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT?! I DON'T OWN SAMMY KEYES!! But I DO have Casey locked up in my closet. And I am never letting him out!**

"Sammy!" I heard a voice behind me call. So I turned around and who did I see running up to me and then skidding to a stop?

Casey Acosta

"Hey you forgot your science stuff in the lunch room. Since it's your next class I thought you might want it." He said smiling that beautiful smile of his.

I on the other hand stood there like an idiot. But what else is new?

I gently took the booksfrom him and smiled lightly. "Thanks Casey." I managed. Oh come on,he was just returning my books. But his smile was still making me really dizzy.

The warning bell rang and he have me a quick wave. Then he scurried off to class

I got into class too and kinda just looked at my book while I doodled in my notebook. Now I wasnt paying attention to what I was writing so when I looked at the notebook it was a big surprise.

I had written a bunch of hearts with Casey's name in them. Some had my name in them too. My cheeks FLUSHED red especially when I noticed the new science teacher looking at the same page I was looking at in my notebook.

"Dude she has little hearts all over the page." one of the boys said. The room was suddenly buzzing and Heather looked dangerous.

But the teacher smiled and said " I like Ramen Noodles too Sammy, but you just ate. Could you keep your mind off food in my class?" she then laughed. "Well of course with what this school serves for lunch you would be hungry." The class laughed and Heather settled down but she still looked like she wanted to get her hands on that notebook.

"Sammy see me after class though. I don't think you got all the notes did you?" The teacher, Ms. Weis asked. I shook my head. Then Ms. Weis went back to teaching. Fifteen minutes later the bell rang.

I walked up to her desk and kinda looked around nervously. "Settle down Sammy I just want to talk and give you those notes. I don't have a class this period so I'll right you a pass when we're done. Okay?" I nodded to her and she told me to sit in the extra seat at her desk. "Okay Sammy here are the notes basically just some variations." she gave me a copy of the lesson she had taught today. As I copied the notes I could tell she wanted to ask about the notebook. You see she's like the "big sis" sort of teacher. The one you can talk to.

"I'm sorry for uh.. doodling in your class before." I said quietly.

"No problem darling, but it was some in depth doodling." She said, inching her way around.

"Yeah, I have never done that before, kinda shocked me." I laughed a bit.

"So... Casey Acosta? You like him?" She asked, getting to the point.

I was only able to look at the lesson, I couldn't even move my pen.

"Sammy?" Ms. Weis asked.

"Yeah... I like him. Well I mean I uh... I don't know..." I stuttered.

"You know Sammy if you don't admit it you won't ever figure anything out." She said simply.

"I.. I think I do like him... I mean well... you know?" I asked. Kind of fluttering out the words. She laughed.

"Well I saved you from Heather and the rest of the class finding out so you better be a good girl and listen to me in return. Okay? I want an A from you on our next test." then she shooed me out of the room like nothing happened.

What was I going to do? Liking Casey was just asking for Heather trouble. Plus me and dealing with boys is just so hard. But his smile...

Ugh you know what? I'm done thinking about this for now. I don't like him that much I can do things besides think about him.

Casey...

**A/n: yes this is done. It is a one-shot. I expect people to update their stories. Shrieky, Blue, Lilly, Spastic, Handi, etc. though it feels you guys will never listen to me. Lol. Well I didn't update the LAST chapter of my story for a month even though I knew what was gonna happen as soon as I finished the second to last chapter so I shudnt really be talking. Neways review. And review to my story Ceasar's back! I want 100 reviews! If u havent reviewed yet or missed a chapter b4 then go back and review it! I want 100!**


End file.
